


The Dead Star

by Kuraha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeChuWeek2017, M/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraha/pseuds/Kuraha
Summary: A little thing I made for the AmeChu Week 2017. Space."Hey, you! You're not alone?"





	The Dead Star

The stars shine for about thousands and thousands of years. They offer light, heat, radiation, energy. But after a millennium of glowing, there comes a moment when they shine brighter than ever before when they stop shining, leaving in the dark all that piece of the universe.

Wang Yao. The protector of the star PRC49. Or, better said, the ex-star PRC49...

He sighs, closing his eyes and standing all by himself, in the dark, feeling the curve of the spine, on the spherical shape of the tiny ball made of stone. If he'd stretched his hands and if he'd been a little bit taller, or the ball smaller, he could've touched his feet from the other side.

Star PRC49 no longer exists. No, wait, it exists! But it's no longer a star. All that remains from the radiant star is just a poor Little White. The heart of the Star. A piece of stone lost in the space. So is he. The star is gone, and he is no longer a protector. But he still lives ... for no purpose.

He hears a familiar roar from approaching space objects. He sees a blue spark in the distance and instinctively squeezes his hand on one of the two swords that he still has in his possession, although his job is over. He rises to the head of his bones and patiently waits for the foreign object to approach. He identifies it as a common asteroid and relaxes his body.

He looks at it carelessly, until he seems to hear from nowhere:

"Hey, you! You're not alone?"

Yao looks everywhere, but he realizes that the voice comes from the asteroid's direction. He had forgotten how good the acoustics were in this area of the universe. Without even raising his voice, he answers:

"Not at all."

"Really? I'm dying of boredom travelling on this piece of stone. But it's better than that frozen planet I was supposed to protect."

"Did you-did you leave the planet?" said Yao shocked.

"Pluto? Yes. I thought that it could've made it without me. It froze and no one approached it. It recently exploded because it was so "cool"."

"You left it ... you let it ..."

"I did not leave it, anyway, it would've died, with or without me. When I had the opportunity to catch this asteroid, I took advantage of it. I'm sailing now. Man, is it not boring on such a small planet?"

Yao needed a moment to figure out what he meant.

"It's not a planet, it's ... a Little White," he said the last part barely whispered by embarrassment.

"A Little White? Cool! Wait! Does that mean you have been the protector of a star so far? How cool!"

"There's nothing "cool" once your job is done ..." he whispers softly, then suddenly stops breathing when he realizes that the asteroid is in the same situation. "Forgive me!"

"What? Dude, once you've got no duty, you can finally live! See the rest of the universe! Come on with me on the Asteroid!"

"No... PRC49-"

"PRC is gone. Enough of it! Come on!"

The asteroid approached enough to see the Protector Pluton. Blonde hair, blue eyes, framed by a pair of glasses, cold-looking white skin, just like the planet.

"The asteroid is too small for both of us!"

"What? That's not a problem! We can stand back to back to balance it! Or if you like, we can sit differently", the blonde chuckles and Yao can see on his face a sneaky jingle that fascinates him.

He wants to leave but ... but what ?! The star is dead and he has stayed there just like a ruin of something great! After all, he decides. He rose to his knees, fastening his daggers to his thigh and letting the swords on the cold soil of the Little White, leaving a prayer on them. He will leave them there to serve their eternal star, then he stands up. He sees in the eyes of the young man, who is now closer to the star than any other galactic body ever found in space, a glittering joy as he stands on the asteroid, ready to act.

3

 

2

 

1

He jumps, separating itself from the gravitational field of the star, and there is a brief moment of empty levitation until it gets pulled by two cold hands and the gravity, once again present, pushes him into the lap of the former Pluton. His body is thrilling, not only because of the other's body temperature. The blonde begins to laugh, holding him in his arms.

"Hot."

"Cold", comes the immediate answer of the other.

"You are so small and fierce, I bet when the star still had a shine, you were a real macho!"

Yao starts to laugh.

"You have already lost your bet. Warlike qualities cannot be determined by the size and shape of the body."

The cold one starts to laugh again and stretches his hand toward him.

"Alfred F. Jones, Asteroid."

Yao takes his hand, which makes him shudder and tremble shortly before answering:

"Wang Yao, ... Asteroid."


End file.
